Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Swallowflight~ For Approval This is my version of Swallowflight. It is redone because I made the original 'Swallowflight' in a loner blank. It was declined. I made this one to correct it. Please comment! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Blur and smudge the spots. Make them smaller and set them to where it looks better. NightfernLet's go diving! 19:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. Thanks so much! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Make them smaller still and blur and smudge more. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. ''GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 15:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You've made them larger, and now they're all over his legs. Use brush 1 and ONLY at the paws. Blur at brush 1. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 16:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I'm working on other chararts more than this one. GoldenflowerRavenfeather and Goldenflower 15:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. Take your time. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''It doesn't look good to me. I used brush size one. Like it? GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 00:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) This looks much better! What, are you nuts or something? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:19, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Holly! GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 23:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) CBA, anyone? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Cloudpaw~ For Approval This is Cloudpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. Cloudpaw is a white tom with gray splotches that look like clouds. He has gold-brown eyes. Cloudpaw's mentor is Nightshade. The other apprentices say they had seen Cloudpaw look admiringly at Riverkit, one of the kits in the nursery. His fellow apprentices also smirk he is falling for the she-kit and in time, when they are both warriors, they will become mates. Brownstorm 01:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for that history (lol). Blur and smudge the spots. NightfernLet's go diving! 23:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Agreed with Nightfern. Other than that, I see nothing wrong. However, you don't need to give us the whole history of the character you want approved, just it's description. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL I was kind of thinking that too. No shame intended. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I '''re-uploaded Cloudpaw. I won't add the history anymore. Brownstorm 19:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Looks better. Night? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The patch of grey looks way to smudged around the eye. Near the tail, the grey is coming off the lineart. There are little greyer dots in the grey patches. Get rid of those. Much better, though. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll send him a message, and ask him about it. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Her. Brownstorm is a girl. Shh! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Oops... I'm messing up a lot recently. XD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm changing Cloudpaw into a pure white tom with golden-brown eyes. Brownstorm 23:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. '''Do you like? Brownstorm 23:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Much better; make sure next time don't change their description. Like, that's an Erin Hunter move. lol. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 23:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Big deal. It happens. Don't worry, Brownstorm. We'll let you slide this time. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Ditto. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 23:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Fawnpelt~ For Approval This is Fawnpelt. Fawnpelt is the ThunderClan medicine cat on Ottersplash and Nightfern's ThunderClan Alliances. This is the first medicine cat charart I made. I worked on it for 3 whole days! Comments?GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 22:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Why is the lineart blurred? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) She's a light brown, not ginger she-cat. Look at my Fawnpelt for good coloring and smudge the paws. And sharpen the lineart; it is blurred. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now ''Re-Uploaded. Does this ''look better? I tried to do my best on the lineart. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Use the sharpen tool, it will fix it. Too dark brown. Lighten it up a lot; now it looks red-brown. Smudge the paws. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Thanks! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now 'Re-Uploaded. 'Is this better? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The lineart is still blurred, but that's not the problem here. Maybe just a bit lighter brown. For some reason, it looks like a mud color. But that's just my opinion. Don't hold me to it. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) That's okay Holly. I actually ''like when you, Night, Forest, or any other member of this wiki give me comments on making the charart better. It helps me improve. Thanks again! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Anytime, Otter. I don't take well to constructive critism (sp?) and I usually get mad when someone tries to help me. xD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. ''GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Holly! Do you like my latest Fawnpelt? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Much better! Still lighten it. Look here to see a good pelt color. And DO smudge the paws before you fix the pelt color, please. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll lighten it AND smudge the paws. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Better? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sharpen the chest. Still lighter! Too dark! Smudged paws are off the lineart and blurred. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Grrr... this time I shall get this charart done correctly! lol. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 23:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) takes a deep breathe* This had better be light enough \_/ Just kidden : ) GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 23:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sharpen her left paw- it's blurry, as well as her two back paws and chest. Her eyes are suppose amber, not brown. She's a cream right now, not a light brown. When you re-upload her, click on Fawnpelt and click the button with the paper on the right. You can replace her there without adding a whole bunch of pictures. Here, let me point out some things you can change in red. Make her light brown. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 00:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, this is ''Re-Uploaded. I fixed the eyes and did my best on the paws and chest. Let StarClan spare this one (lol)! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 00:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you start over? The chest is still blurred, and the paws smudging is beyond fixing. Try again, without ruining the lineart. Her pelt needs to be a tad darker. Keep trying; she'll get approved! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 02:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) This is going to take me forever! I'll have to color Fawnpelt pixil by pixil all over again! Oh well, this is what happens when you get involoved in P:I (lol) just kidden! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 02:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''This is the new Fawnpelt. I made her a cream she-cat like you said, Night. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 03:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Err... I said that you made her pelt cream, and it needed to turn light brown. Use a brush size 1 to make a fine line at the paws and blur and smudge with a size 1 so it doesn't go over the lineart. Her right back paw is all smudged up. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 11:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) She looks more peachy than cream. And the dash of white on her chest NEEDS to be blurred. It doesn't look right otherwise. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 14:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Do the paws and chest look better? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 14:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Use the smudge and blur at size 1. SLOWLY smudge (make sure it doesn't get out the lineart) and blur where the white meets the peach. Her pelt looks a lot better, just a tad darker and you've got it! Forest's right; her chest needs to be blurred and smudged, but not the lineart. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 15:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Does this look better? GoldenflowerRavenfeather and Goldenflower 21:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I think you need to smudge the paws more. It looks too straight. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air21:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Shimmer is right. Just keep in mind for next time that the coat needs to be inbetween cream-peach and brown. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Shimmer is completely right. The paws need to be fixed. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:02, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Well said. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sigh* ''Re-Uploaded. ''Better *Prays to StarClan they say 'yes'* Paws aren't smudged enough. Use size 1 to color in eyes; the lineart isn't working. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 23:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm smudging and smudging and smudging, but you keep on saying I need to smudge more! I DO use brush...oh so I don't use the pencil? That's what I do. Is the pelt color good, at least? GoldenflowerRavenfeather and Goldenflower 23:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) It's better; don't change it now, too late. It's like a peachy-tan-cream. But you smudge way strange. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 23:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) CBA, finally? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) The white on her left paw is off the lineart. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Eh? Really? I didn't notice that. It must be really small... ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Sorry it's small but it wouldn't let me make it bigger. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 23:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, there's something wrong with it.... pull her up on Pixlr.com and maybe change her size? Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 16:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Fawnheart~ For Approval This is Shimmerkit's mother from MoonClan's Treasure; I tried to make her like the tabby in the picture, but she didn't show up that way. I used the tabby blank again. I wasn't too happy with her belly. Thanks! ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 21:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) This looks very nice. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 01:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) She's cute! I gotta ask though, did you use pure black? Because I've seen this before - for some reason, it messes up the lineart for some reason... ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I checked; no. I see the lineart. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay...it just seems dark to me. Darker than it should. Oh, well. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Featherpaw~ For Approval This is Featherpaw, the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice. Featherpaw is a light gray tom with a feathery coat and green eyes. Comments? GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 23:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) (1) He needs a apprentice lineart. (2) Where are the leaves in his mouth? Otherwise, real cute. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 23:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 00:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded...I know this charart will get a V.I.P pass into the declined chararts, but cut me some slack! I found this on WildPathofShadowClan and I thought it was cute! It looks like he was gathering herbs. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 00:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Why would you put it up if you knew it would be declined? This will have to be declined. The lineart isn't up yet. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 23:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. Maybe it can become the medicine cat apprentice charart. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 00:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) We already have a lineart.Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 23:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) 'Re-Uploaded. 'GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 00:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) He looks excellent. Do you still have the file that you originally posted here? I'd like to see it, if you don't mind. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. We'll be adding the new medicine cat apprentice lineart, but next time don't post something up before it's been approved as a lineart. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll give you the file. I still have it. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 22:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) So are we approving this file? Or the original? Since the template is now available for usage, I honestly don't mind either way. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll post the other one, since it's now the med. cat apprentice charart ^_^ GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 20:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 21:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC)' Way cute! Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 16:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Dreamcatcher ~ For Approval Dreamcatcher. She's my pride and joy cat, and I love her more than anything on the planet (even Jimmy XD). She's my silver tabby that I created three years ago. In SC, she's going to play a role later on, being exiled from her Clan with her mate and kits. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice job, Holly! Did you use the tabby blank or did you make the stripes yourself? GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 21:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Um... *duh* She used the tabby blank. But she's beautiful! And this is a double- I character-play awesome Dreamcatcher! *cheers* Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 14:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Braveleg ~ For Approval ﻿ ﻿This is Braveleg, a ThunderClan elder. He is a tortsieshell tom with yellow eyes. His left leg is missing because of a dog. Any comments? Brownstorm 16:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Torties don't have full grey. They're white with ginger and black smudged patches. His leg lineart is unnatural. I suggest starting over and erasing his leg with white, while adding ginger and black patches. On the main page of the P:I, check out River's amazing tortie tutorial. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 16:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw (Kit) ~ For Approval Haven't put a pic up in a while, I'm gonna make a couple more in a bit. Anyways, here's Silverpaw as a kit, and if you don't know already, she is one of Riverstar and Wolfclaw's kits, her brothers are Stonepaw and Rockpaw, which I will do momentarily. Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 18:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful, Riverpelt! You're an awsome charartist! GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 18:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Stonepaw (Kit) ~ For Approval Here's Stonepaw as a kit, I'm almost done with Rock-kit, so in a bit I'll put him up. Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 18:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I can't stop! These are beautiful! GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 18:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Rockpaw (Kit) ~ For Approval And last, but not least, Rock-kit! Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 18:34, February 5, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Category:Project:Imagine